


Grapes have Layers, Too

by CatScratched



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Eventual Romance, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi Is Bad at Feelings, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ouma not Oma, Sorry Not Sorry, Summary subject to change, Title Subject to Change, its gonna get dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatScratched/pseuds/CatScratched
Summary: Kokichi Ouma, a liar, trickster, and most of all, mystery. Something that Shuichi Saihara, Ultimate Detective, can't help but try to crack. But will he manage a feat that a select few have been able to? (Story will HOPEFULLY be better than the summary)
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 13





	Grapes have Layers, Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the author felt edgy and will figure out the formatting at a later date.

It had been years since Class 78 had awoken from the hell that was _DanganRonpa_. And yet, _and yet_. Here he laid continuously wracked with nightmares fueled by regrets and what-ifs. Here he laid thenight of their anniversary unable to sleep, wallowing in despair because he couldn’t just shut his brain off. His own “subordinates” thought that they could hide their pitying glances from him, thought that they could _lie_ to him, say that everything was fine, that they trusted him, that they _forgave_ him after every breakdown that led to bloody knuckles and broken dishes. Had they forgotten that he knew all tells? That he was the _master_ of deceit? He knew he was slowly pushing them all away, knew that soon enough, his own paranoia would be his only companion.

...

  
..  
  
  
.

He really was alone, wasn’t he?


End file.
